NozoKoto
by Gham1129
Summary: Kotori has forottoen something in the club rook but on her way there she runs into the love of her life fellow idol Nozomi.
1. chapter 1

"Oh no!" I said to myself just noticing I forgot my school bag in the club room. I then ran into someone as I was running back toward the room, ni bounced back and landed on the floor. "Oww." I said frowning and rubbing my butt.

"Are you alright Kotori-Chan?" I open my eyes to see Nozomi crouched in front of me her eyes closed, smiling.

"Ye...Yes No...Nozomi-Se-Senpai." I find myself blushing maybe it's because I ran into such a beautiful…I MEAN maybe it's because I ran into a good friend of mine and I look silly at this moment. Nozomi shook her head at me still smiling.

"You look embarrassed Kotori-Chan.' She said helping me up, "Why is that?" She struck me with a question and I was struck dumbfounded, I didn't know what to say so I started to glow red. "Is it because…you…" she got close to me putting her face near my own. "...you like someone." She chuckled a little and I did as well just really nervous like.

"N-N-No I don't I...I'm just going to get my school bag I left it in the club room." I smiled my face still red as a tomato.

"You mean, this bag?" Nozomi then held out my school bag out in fort of me. "I was actually looking for you so I could give it back to you." She grinned "but you'll have to catch me first." She took off in the other direction and laughing as she went.

"Nozomi please just give me my bag!" I whined but it felt somewhat, nice my face a rose pink from chasing this beauty-I MEAN bag this bag. All the sudden Nozomi disappeared, I blink once and she's just,gone. "Nozomi-Senpai!" I pouted as I slid down the wall in defeat. I then hear a laugh that laugh I knew it from anywhere that was Nozomi. I got up and started to head toward where the laughter came from. 'The club room?' I thought, 'Why would she go in there?' I slowly open the club rooms door and I don't see anything at first.

"Boo!" Nozomi said as she jumped from the side of the door as I walked in. I jumped into her arms not noticing it at first. "Looks like you fought me." Nozomi said laughing. I started to laugh too.

"N...no I think you're the one who caught me." I said nervously laughing.

"Kotori-Chan did I scare you that bad?" I didn't notice this until she brought it up but I was shaking like a dog. "I didn't mean to do that. But the cards did say you'd be shocked into love." Did she say what I think she just said?

"Sc-scared into l-love?" I asked being caught off guard and even brighter than before. "I I uh….where's my bag?" I asked to change the topic of this situation.

"On the table there." She said I looked over and tried to get down but Nozomi held me closer. "But first you'll have to get down." She laughed and smiled a little. I struggle to get free from her grip.

"Nozomi-Senpai." I say trying to get free but she wont let me go. Then all the sudden she kissed me. Nozomi, the girl I liked for so long kissed me. I melted into the kiss and Nozomi sat me on the table. I pull back for a moment, "Wha-What are you doing now?"

"Well its love of course." She smiled and put her hand on my cheek. I was cherry red and then she kissed me again. I didn't feel it at first but she put her hand on my thigh and gently rubbed my thigh. As soon as I noticed this I pulled away quickly and looked away still bright pink. "Why'd you pull away?" She asked me.

"Well its just." I laid my head on her chest, "It's just I'm not ready for much." She probably thought I wasn't worth her time anymore. But, she wrapped her arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Oh Kotori-Chan." She laughed. "The cards will tell us when that time comes." She laid me on the table taking me into her embrace. We ended up laying on the table in the club room. Wed talk for awhile and and I eventually fall asleep. Nozomi watched for awhile playing with my hair as I slept she kissed my forehead and fell asleep as well.


	2. Chapte 2

The next day I went to school and I couldn't help but think about Nozomi-Senpai and what happened yesterday in the club room. It was so bad that when I was called on in class I nearly fell out of my seat. "KotorI-Chan what happened in class today?" Honoka asked me with a bit of concern. "You normally never act like that." I had a million thoughts going through my head. About half of those were about the incident yesterday and the other what to tell Honoka and Umi.

"I uhhhh it was nothing really." I said nervously trying to reassure her. "I was just really tired after the late night run I went on last night." I laughed nervously and noticed I left had forgotten something. "Oh no not again." I groaned and ran back into the school to the club room. I go back into the club room and I see Nozomi sitting on the desk smiling and waving at me.

"I thought you'd never come." She said and pat next to her nviting me to sit with her. I closed the door and sat next to her. As soon as I sat down she closed the distance between us and kissed me again. I again melted into the kiss. All the sudden I felt a stinging sensation in my neck and I jerked away in pain.

"Ow!" I said rubbing my neck and starting to tear up a little. It really hurt and I don't understand why she'd do that to me. "Nozomi-Senpai why did you bite me?" I asked her sounding like a crybaby.

"It was only a love bite my dear. It's how I leave my love mark on those I truly love." She smiled and kissed the bite. It stopped me from crying anymore and just before I moved in for another kiss, Honoka bursts into the room.

"Kotori-Chan you-" she's cut off because she noticed the mark on my neck that wasn't there earlier. "What's that on your neck?" She got close to my neck and oddly looked at the bite. Meanwhile while this is happening Nozomi was smiling and laughing. Honoka was poking my neck and I pulled back and fell off the table.

"Owww! Honoka-Chan why did you do that?" I whined as I rubbed my butt. "But the thing I think its a bug bite." I covered up the bite and looked at Nozomi for help, hoping that she'd help.

"Honoka-chan don't you have to set up the budgets meeting to make sure it can happen tomorrow." Honoka then ran out the room screaming. "A bug bite?" Nozomi asked laughing a lot. I got up and jumped on the table. I didn't really know what to do after that so I decided to give her some payback. I sat on her lap and I kissed her neck giving her a bite too. She moaned a little and wrapped her arms around my waist. I kissed her some more and before I knew it she had me laying on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

I was really nervous when I got home last night because of the elite that Nozomi-Senpai left on my next when we were in the club room yesterday after school. If Honoka noticed it then that meant my mom did too. I told her it wasn't anything to worry about and was glad she bought it I don't know what I'd do if she further interrogated me. When I'd gotten to school the next morning I went to look for her, I had to tell her about the close call it had last night. Eventually I would come across her I grabbed her arm to get her attention. "Nozomi-Senpai." I said looking into her eyes, "I almost got in trouble because of yesterday." She gently took my hand.

"What do you mean you almost got in trouble?" She must be kidding right? Did she really forget what we did yesterday. Just before I was able to open my mouth she spoke, "Oh that." She laughed a little then spoke again, "I'm sorry about that Kotori-Chan. You can get your payback today if you'd like." She winked at me blew me a kiss and walked away. What did she mean by all that? I'd start to think of what she meant, I wanted to ask someone for help but its too embarrassing for me to ask anyone.

"Kotori?" I didn't know who said it, not until I turned around. It was Umi there would be no way that I could get anything by her. "You seem distressed, what's wrong?" I didn't know what to do I couldn't lie to her, she's one of my closest friends and even if I did she'd be able to tell.

"Yeah but, I can't talk now Umi-Chan. Can I come over tonight?" I don't think she'd be opposed, we go to each other's houses all the time.

"We can meet at the gate after archery club practice is over Kotori." She smiled, I'm glad she accepted we're gonna have a lot to talk about when I'm done getting payback on Nozomi-Senpai. I decided to go to the club room since that's where Nozomi and I have been meeting the last few days. I walk into the club room and there she was sitting on that table again. I close the door to the club room and set my bag down next to her.

"So what do you have planned Kotori-Chan?" She cocked her head to the side curious and eager to find out what I was going to do to her.

"Well...I'm gonna make you watch me sew an costume for you." She then burst into laughter thinking I was kidding. That was until I opened my bag pulled out some fabrics and a pair of scissors. It was then Nozomi got a grin on her face. "What I told you I was serious, what's there to grin about?"

"We could scissor Kotori-Chan." I look at her confused, did she want to cut the fabric with me? It surely would help the costume making process. I checked my bag for another pair of scissors I usually carry spares just Incase.

"I don't have another pair for you to use right now. Let me ask the art club if they have a pair I can use." I head out of the room before Nozomi could say anything and start to make my way towards the art club's room. I got a pair of scissors from the art club and started to make my way back to the club room. I begin to wonder what Nozomi would wanna help with the costumes for, she never really helped before other than just trying them on. I get back to the room and close the door. After I turned around and dropped the other pair of scissors, "Nozomi-Senpai wh-why are you naked!" I quickly turned a bright red after seeing her just sit there naked.

"You have to be naked to scissor Kotori-Chan." She got off the table and walked toward me. I stood still I froze up I didn't know what to do.

"But we're cutting fabrics why do we have to be naked?"

"But we aren't gonna cut fabrics. Get undressed." I still stood there frozen seeing her body like this for the first time. She noticed my awkward stature and spoke to me once again. "Here I'll help you Kotori." I felt her hands touch my waste when she went to take my shirt off. I then had gotten a text from Umi [Umi: Archery just let out I'll be at the gate in about 5 minutes.] Nozomi took my phone and placed it on the table. She came back and by then she'd started to kiss me. I'd then decided to take off my skirt for her I hope she wasn't judging me during this. "Now don't feel afraid for what I'm about to do." She whispered in my ear.

"What are you-" before I could finish she'd already done it, she put her fingers inside me. "No-Nozomi what are you doing?" Whatever she was doing it felt great.

"How pure are you Kotori-Chan?" She asked in a joking manner. I didn't want her to stop but, I didn't know if I should reply to her either. But then I heard footsteps. "Nozomi-Senpai someone's coming we should get dressed!" I started to freak out and hardly managed to put my skirt on before the door was opened.

"Kotori!" It was Umi she must have come looking for me since I didn't show up. "What's taking you so long I've been waiting for 5 minutes now." I didn't know what to do Nozomi wasn't anywhere in sight she must be hiding really well. I got redressed and put all my stuff back into my bag.

"Umi I just want you to know, I was just trying on costumes and lost track of time." I smiled hoping that she wouldn't investigate further. She stopped walking and turned around.

"Kotori, I know that's not all that happened." Her glare scared me to death. "So, you can tell me when we get to my house what exactly you were doing."


End file.
